Miracle
by Cael-El595
Summary: Even when you've seen the birth of stars and the end of worlds, there comes a moment that still takes your breath away. Pure SMWW fluff. Thanks to Enchantress for the beta.


**Even when you've seen the birth of stars and the end of worlds, there comes a moment that still takes your breath away.**

 _A/N: For those familiar with my older work, this one's actually a late chapter from an unfinished work in my Code Red verse. I'm just posting coz a dear friend asked me to, and because I have no idea when I may ever pick and finish the rest of it, haha. And for those who've ever played DCU Online with me, yes, Cyl is my character from the game. And no, he's not a self-insert. I'm not_ _that self-deluded, lol._

 _Have fun, and take care._

 _Cael_

* * *

 **Miracle**

 **by**

 _ **Caelestial5595**_

Before Clark sat the single purest joy he had ever known in the form of his precious wife. She was thoroughly exhausted and still the most beautiful woman in the universe as she held their newborn children, one cradled in each arm. Her luminous smile lit up the room, and her mood was simply euphoric.

It matched his own. His fears hadn't come true. He hadn't ended up alone on a desolate world. His wife and their children were alive, healthy and here for him to glorify and always take care of. The future wasn't written nor was it something to be terrified of.

Clark could breathe again.

Thirty minutes ago the birth had been particularly tense and difficult given that this was new in many ways to everyone. Diana had weakened a great deal all of a sudden and then... Nonetheless, as always, they pulled through together.

Diana had had every intention of getting some payback with Kal for putting her up to it, but now it had been worth it just for this. This was a family moment. The best of her entire life.

Their sweethearts were wide-awake and looking for some attention.

Nestled in a Spartan-red sleeper, Lyta yawned while staring up at her father. She was every bit as awestruck as he stared back at her. Smiling down at the incredible wonder of his child, Clark gently brushed her soft dark hair with his fingers. Lyta was pink from head to toe and already she had captured every square inch of his heart. She was six and a half pounds of the greatest gift he had ever been given.

Cyl seemed as enthralled with his mother as his father was. Clark's eyes were focused on Diana from their son's matching pair. He was cute, cuddly and picture perfect with his ebony-colored hair and matching red sleeper. "I knew you were inside me, little one," she whispered to her son and then pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. His wiggling amused her to no end. Already impatient as his father, or, at least in her mood, she thought so. Her eyes lifted to her beloved husband, her lips curling into an impish smile. "My motherly intuition was right. I knew I was carrying a boy."

"Hey, I was right too. This little lady is testament to that."

"Your evidence was that if the child kicked hard it had to be a girl. You were lucky."

"I was speaking from personal experience."

Her response was to raise a brow challengingly. Bending over to ghost a light kiss on Diana's lips, Clark added, "How about we settle on being lucky together?"

"You are so beautiful." He smoothed another soft kiss over his wife's cheek. "I love you so much." He then kissed his son, who gurgled something of a reply, and then his baby girl's little balled up fists.

"You make amazing children," he complimented while wearing a smile so wide it seemed to light up his soul. "They are incredible. I just can't even..."

He was so sweet he didn't know what to say at all. That was as cute as it was a balm to her spirit that she could please him. "You had a _big_ hand in this too, you know." Diana looked on as he carefully caressed his fingers over his children's faces and thought her heart would explode with joy. True, she was sore, tired, and a bit overwhelmed, but none of that mattered because her husband's love for her and their family was so powerfully tangible in the way she felt it that she swore she could see it lift around him. "Do you want to hold them?"

His eyes widened and he seemed to want to speak, but wasn't quite sure what to say. He seemed to think it over for a moment. Diana thought of how he had long resigned himself to being the last of his kind. From that lifestyle to now having a family of his own had to be as much of an adjustment for him as it was for her.

"It's okay you know. You can do this."

"I want to hold them," Kal stated without a hint of doubt, albeit a bit nervously. "I just... I don't want to drop them or anything."

Diana laughed at his caution. "You'll be fine. We'll do one at a time, and Lyta is closest to you. Take her and support the back of her head. It's easy; I promise you." As careful as she had ever seen him do anything, he lifted his new daughter into his arms.

Tears stung Diana's eyes as she cuddled her son a little closer while watching his father hold his sister.

This was worth all the pain and suffering and loss they had endured to reach this moment. Their family validated every single sacrifice. This was worth everything and far more than that.

"Hello Lyta." Soft coos and squeaks of an age-old baby language provided her end of the conversation. Clark gently nuzzled his face next to hers and marvelled at having felt nothing as soft as baby skin before. "I'm your father."

Saying those words seemed to echo in his mind as the sheer gravity of who he was now cemented itself inside his head. When Lyta's tiny little hand grasped his finger so tight, he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. "Your mom and I are so happy that you and your brother are here." His lips pressed the top of her head again while she wiggled in his arms.

Diana could not stop kissing her little boy. "As much as I love you and your sister, the constant kicking and punching was driving me crazy."

"Now you two can kick and punch each other." Diana's subtle quirk of a brow caught his eye. "Until your mom tells you to stop," he quickly amended.

Mrs. Kent then cleared her voice, "How about we forgo the kicking and punching altogether."

"Aggressive negotiations aren't something you two will learn about for some time."

"In _either_ of the term's meanings," Clark winked at his wife as he remembered a heated argument while in the Arcadian sector some nine months ago that ended in some very passionate _"aggressive negotiations"_. Looking back on that night, it more than likely was when his children were conceived.

Diana saw Cyl becoming a little fussy. "Come around and hold your son, honey. He's getting jealous." Kal took a deep breath, whispered "I love you" to Lyta, and then looked to his son. His wife graciously accepted her baby girl back, and then waited until Kal came around to the other side of the bed. He gently lifted Cyl from her.

As he began rocking their son, Diana felt their connection immediately. It wasn't in the least that he loved Cyl more or Lyta less.

It was something infinitely familiar that joined father and son.

Clark could not take his eyes off of his son. Children were truly miracles. He understood that now.

"I've witnessed so many unimaginable things throughout my travels, son. From the birth of stars to the end of worlds, I've seen war and death and things your mother and I pray you will never see. But nothing at all compares to looking upon you and your sister with my own eyes."

He then gazed at his goddess, now holding his other little angel. "I want you both to know that I love your mother more than anything else in the entire universe. More than my own life. That's the same way I love the both of you, and that will never change."

His beautiful words only solidified what was already unbreakable. The absolute love she held for him alone. "Mommy loves daddy too. More and more every day."

As Lyta began yawning and she was adorned with more kisses from her mother. Diana sighed happily. Whatever the future held, their family would face it together and thrive no matter what came their way. The only thing that could have made this moment better was if Martha had been here.


End file.
